Grave
by Grave101
Summary: This is a story about 4 charecters, Grave, which is the main charecter, Ren which is his sister, Yuki which is his Best friend, and Rukia, which is Yuki's friend.
1. Graveyard

Chapter 1: Graveyard

Grave is laying down in a feild looking up at the sky not relizeing what awaits him in the futer. Five andriods come to exterminate all soul reapers. Grave notices 5 falling stars and wonders whys it's comeing straight down at him. "We have spotted one of the soul reapers on this planet" the first andriod said. All five of them zoom down at him as the first andriod go's faster then the others and punches him so hard, that Grave flies backwards into a moutain. "What the heck was that?" Grave asked himself. "Target locked, ingaugeing missles" the first andriod said, launching 5 missles from his hands. Before the missle came at him Grave Flash stepped and was right next to the first android takeing out his sword as he goes to slash the android it grabs the blade of the sword and pulls it up to it's chest makeing Grave come forward so it could knee him in the stomach. Grave spits up blood and the missles come back and hit him on his back makeing him go upward. The andriod dissappears and reappears above him as it axe kicks him to the ground. Getting on his knees, Grave asked "What the crud do you want". "To kill all of ur kind" The andriod answerded as it stabs him and forces him backwards with a laser blast that destroys almost all of his organs. "1 down, many more to go" the andriod said as they all dissappear.


	2. Memories Part 1

Chapter 2: Memiores (part 1)

"I cannot remember far back into my histroy, but what I do know is that soul reapears are evil. No good can come from them. Our creator told us all about the evil soul reapers do. That is why we kill soul reapers." The andriod said

One day in a labrator, off the coast of japan a man made 5 andriods. Made for the soul purpose to kill soul reapers. But, his experiment with them got cut short because of a few shinigami found out. Before long, the man was exicuted for his reasons and right when that happened the andriod awoke.

"2 other shinigami ahead" said the leader andriod. "One looks very strong ... maybe stronger then me" said the weakest andriod which killed Grave. "If so ... let me handle him by myself, I haven't had a challenge for awhile" said the leader. 900 miles back Grave awakes from his wounds and is suprised to see his sister, Ren beside him. "BRO! Your awake!" she said happily that I'm alive. "Wh-what happened?" Grave asked to ren. "well ... I'm not sure ... I was hopeing you'd tell me that" She said. Grave started to get a flash back of the fight as he shouted "OH NO, YUKI AND RUKIA!". "Wait what?" she'd ask him as grave gets up and grabs izaki but ren pushes him back down "What are you thinking! You can't help them like that! You'll die like this time if I hadn't come!" she implored, begging him to not go. "Sis ... the only reason they almost killed me this time is because they caught me off guard." he starts smirking "Lets see how they like when I'm at full power" He said as he goes out and flash steps following the andriods.


	3. Grave's Smirk

Chapter 3: Graves smirk

As grave caught up to them he sent a getsuga at the one that almost killed him and said "HEY! Turn around and try to catch me now ... if you can" and faster then you could say gone he flash stepped away. "THAT BRAT!" the weakest one said as he sonic flash step at him makeing a pulse in the air around him, following Grave."That hot head bastered," said the leader of the andriod pack. When the android caught up to Grave he was wearing a huge, grimmjow like smirk and had his hands in his pocket. "GET THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" It said as a laser blast is sent at him and gos through him hitting a rock and then the clone fades away waveing to him bye ticking the andriod off more. At that moment Grave is behind it and has cut through it's ribs and wires come out of where that is. "DIE SHINIGAMI!" It said as he turns and back fist his cheeck. But grab grabbed his hand and tore it from the wrist. "The names not Shinigami ... it's Grave..." he said extending his grimmjow like smirk. "hehe so it's true how all shinigami-" It said dissappearing and then reappearing right infront of Grave with his hand hand that he had broke off before in his chest "ARE IDIOTS!". Grave would cough up blood and flash step back with his hand on his chest. "c-crap," he said "Well ... guess it's time to use shikai". His rei started to release and in a few minutes bursted over the andriod. "MORPHE IZAKI!" he said as his sword morphes into a double edged sword, with a red streak in the middle of both blades and black outside the red line "It's over" Grave said cooly.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 4: The calm before the storm

The weakest andriod would smile. "Well ... you have caught my attention shinigami, now it's my turn to release my full power." the andriod said. And at that his body started to morphe as a sword came out of his chest and held it out at Grave. "Time to end this!" the andriod said as his rei destroyed some of the ground near him. They soon clashed blades at high speeds and at the last clash the andriod released a laser blast and Grave released a getsuga ... smoke appears in the air ... The smoke clears and it shows the andriod with a huge mark from one side of his chest to his other. "D-damn you shinigami" the andriod said as he ran at full speed at Grave. Right when he came close to him Grave flash step side ways and stabbed him through his side and made him turn as he slashed at the andriod and finally the andriod was on the ground. "I ... admit defeat ..." he said as he dropped to his knees "now end me". "...No ... I won't kill a hurt oppent." Grave said, and at that he walked off with no trace of attacking again. "I SAID END ME!" the andriod said with a growl. Grave then flash stepped in a hurry to help Yuki and Rukia. "I'M COMEING YOU GUYS!" Grave shouted out.


	5. Brawl to the End 2 Powerful Beings Fight

Chapter 5: Brawl to the end, 2 powerful beings collide

"I sense 5 beings comeing this way" Yuki said. "It might just be Grave and some other of his friends" Rukia responded to yuki. "No, no. This rei is unlike Graves ... it's much more stronger." Yuki said with an unevening feeling. "2 more shinigami are upahead" said the 3rd strongest andriod "time to end them" .The andriod raised his rei and went straight down at yuki and started to rapidly punch him. But Yuki blocked every, single punch and swung his sword to cut off the andriods arm and then sending him backwards into a million shard with a getsuga. "hmm ... interesting. You seem to have more fight in you then the last shinigami we faced" the head andriod said. "Although, I can destroy you easy" he said appearing behing yuki. They would ingauge in a long, sword vs fist clash until they both slide back at a powerful blow. "Your good" Yuki said. "And yourself" The andriod responded. "I might have to bump it up alittle bit. Screech Zanghellalga!" Yuki said as his sword turned into a huge chain sword with a bandage in the middle of it letting off more then alot of rei. "hmm ... interesting blade ... but ... it's no match for my sword" the andriod would say as a sword comes out of his back. The sword would be have a black blade with a golden, dimond shapped emblembed from one side of the blade to the other. "ARE YOU READY FOR ME SHINIGAMI!" It would shout raiseing it's rei at him. Before Yuki could even answer the andriod had already punched him Yuki in the jaw makeing him go upward into the sky. "YUKI!" Rukia implored to yuki. Grave would be at the scence when the andriod and yuki fought. "What took yah so long?" Yuki said with a slight smile on his face. "Oh, just had to get my laundry at the dry cleaners." Grave said jokeingly. "Don't forget about us shinigami!" the other 2 andriods said and they rushed at Grave. Right when they got to him Grave shouted "GETSUGA KAZE!" and they disinagrated into nothing but ashes. As that happened, the fight between the last andriod and yuki fought on. Yuki and the andriod both finally swung there blades at each other and sparks flew everywhere as they held the clash onward. "TIRED YET SHINIGAMI!?!?!" The last andriod asked him with alittle bit of cockiness in his voice. "nah" Yuki said as cooly and as light headed as wind. "YOU WILL BE SHINIGAMI!!!!!!" The andriod said raiseing his rei so high that he had a giant hole around him and yuki. "NOW YOUR FRIENDS WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU SHINIGAMI'" the andriod said raiseing a hand makeing a red ball of light. "Like I need help from my 'friends'" Yuki said and right as he said that he had the red ball go through his chest. All he could feel was moist blood dripping down the hole made by the andriods blast. Coughing up blood, Yuki got up and chanted "Zanghellalga, Daiatsu" black reiastu would form around yuki's covering him up along with purple lighting sparking around as he raises his rei, it all blows outwards fading as he's holding a white blade with black getsugas on it, the hilt and cross guard are black along with a long black chain, streams of getsuga, smoke like, coming from the hilt. "Your end is more then near now andriod" Yuki said with alittle bit of full of himselfness in his voice


	6. Memories Part 2

Chapter 6: Memories (Part 2)

"The only thing I can remember is a bloody blurr of my creators body ... the only thing that remained of his body, was the head which spoke these exact words 'p-please ... kill every soul reaper alive ... they are nothing but evil in this world ... please ... take my word out to the other andriods ... lead them into the destruction of the whole race.' and that was the last time I spoke to him. At the moment he told me that I was inraged with all shinigami ... and here we are ... or I am ... the only one that is left."

"Give up now andriod!!" Yuki said pointing his bankai at the andriod makeing him tremble alittle under the rei pressure. "NEVER!" the andriod said and at that they both clashed and the outcomeing clash pushed everything backwards in there way. Lighting struck downward to them make the rei color yellow. "I ... WON'T ... LOSE!!!!!!" The andriod said pushing Yuki backwards with a full powered laser blast. The andriod rei color going from white to red. "I ... will ... NOT ... LOSE!" He said makeing one last effort as Yuki sent a Getsuga tenshou at the up comeing laser blast that was sent by the andriod but the power blast came right at the andriod and ingulfed him and started to disinagrate him. "h-how could this be ..." he said and one tear comeing from his face remembering his commrades dead, and his creator dead. "I will meet my commrads soon" The andriod said finally closeing his eye, accepting death.


	7. Saga 2: Early Memories

Chapter 6: Memories (Part 2)

"The only thing I can remember is a bloody blurr of my creators body ... the only thing that remained of his body, was the head which spoke these exact words 'p-please ... kill every soul reaper alive ... they are nothing but evil in this world ... please ... take my word out to the other andriods ... lead them into the destruction of the whole race.' and that was the last time I spoke to him. At the moment he told me that I was inraged with all shinigami ... and here we are ... or I am ... the only one that is left."

"Give up now andriod!!" Yuki said pointing his bankai at the andriod makeing him tremble alittle under the rei pressure. "NEVER!" the andriod said and at that they both clashed and the outcomeing clash pushed everything backwards in there way. Lighting struck downward to them make the rei color yellow. "I ... WON'T ... LOSE!!!!!!" The andriod said pushing Yuki backwards with a full powered laser blast. The andriod rei color going from white to red. "I ... will ... NOT ... LOSE!" He said makeing one last effort as Yuki sent a Getsuga tenshou at the up comeing laser blast that was sent by the andriod but the power blast came right at the andriod and ingulfed him and started to disinagrate him. "h-how could this be ..." he said and one tear comeing from his face remembering his commrades dead, and his creator dead. "I will meet my commrads soon" The andriod said finally closeing his eye, accepting death.


	8. Breaking Friendship Bonds

Chapter 2: Breaking Friendship Bonds

(Flash Back)

"Yuki ... you know one day I'm gonna beat you!" Grave said trying to use a tough guy expression on his face. "Ssssuuuurrrreee yah will, when pigs fly." Yuki said sarcasticly. "One day I will learn to equal up to you and then we'll fight till only one man's standing" Grave said with much willingness in his eyes. "Yea, you sure will." Yuki said dazeing off, looking at the sky.

(Flash Back Ended)

Grave would be near the woods looking for Yuki. "YUKI SHIHOUIN!!!!!!" Grave said looking around the place he felt Yuki's rei. "Settle down, What'd yah want?" He said lazily. "To kill you shinigami!" Grave said comeing sonidoing straight at yuki at top speed. Before Yuki could pull out his sword Grave punched him across his left and and grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground. "WHAT THAT HELL YOU BASTARED" Yuki said getting mad at Grave. "Like I said-'' he would make a hollow mask across his left jaw appear signaffing him as a Espada "I'm gonna kill you shinigami!" Grave said sonidoing at yuki grabbing his head and bashing him down to the ground and jumps into the air to axe kick his back while he's on the ground. But right when Grave came to axe kick him Yuki took out Zanghellagla and blocked the kick makeing him slide backwards. "You're on now Grave." Yuki said getting pissed and remembering he had promised Rukia to spend the day with her. "KEEP YOUR MIND FOCUSED!!!!" Grave said head butting him into the ground. Yuki would flash step at high speeds to Grave as He would merley side step when Yuki got to him and back fisted his neck makeing him fall to the ground. Once he was on the ground Grave grabbed him by one foot and smacked him into the water. Grave would aim one hand down at the lake as he shouted 'CERO!' and the whole lake would explode in a red burst of light. Yuki would be on the ground burnt, cut, and bruized. But he would be able to manga to say "Zanghellalga Daiatsu" black reiastu would form around yuki covering him up along with purple lighting sparking around as he raises his rei, it all blows outwards fading as he's holding a white blade with black getsugas on it, the hilt and cross guard are black along with a long black chain, streams of getsuga, smoke like, coming from the hilt. They would soon be clashing with Yuki's sword and Grave's fist and finally Grave took out izaki. 5 lines would appear on yuki as blood seeps out of them makeing yuki stop fighting and Grave delt the finally blow by knocking him out with the hilt of izaki. After a few hours Yuki woke up with Rukia beside him covered up with bandages from his fight. "WHERE'S THAT BASTERED!" Yuki shouted trying to find where Grave is. "H-how could Grave become an Espada," Yuki asked in a muffled voice to himself. "Get some rest Yuki, you gotten beaten up quite badly" Rukia said sitting to the side of Yuki.


	9. Fighting Himself

Chapter 3: Fighting Himself

(Flash back)

"UNLEASH ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE AT ME IN ONE SINGLE BLAST, GRAVE!" Yuki would call out to him as he watched Grave exert huge ammounts of rei. "Alright!" Grave said backing up and then as his sword started to glow green, a huge power wave flies at Yuki. "KAZE GETSUGA!" Grave shouted makeing the wave barrly miss Yuki. "Wow, nice work." He said getting up "Time to learn the hard stuff."

(Flash back ended)

Grave would be by a cut up tree holding his head. He would release furious amounts of rei at no one as inside him he fights himself for dominece.

"You hollow bastered!" Grave said flash stepping ,in his shinigami cloths, at the hollow form of himself. He would try to slash the hollow but he would just move out of the way and slash his back without a blade and side kick him far away. "Is this the best you got shinigami?!?!" The hollow would ask in a hollaring manner. Grave would just stand there and finally flash steps all around the hollow. Although right when he started the hollow grabed his foot with his tail and slinged him all around. Grave would raise his zanpaktou and cut off the hollow's tail. "AHHHHH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SHINIGAMI!!!!!" He would say pointing 2 fingers at Grave and makeing a huge and very powerful cero come out and hitting him hard. "I don't give up that easily!" Grave would say raiseing his rei higher and higher and makeing some of the ground near him tear up "KAZE GETSUGA!!!". A Giant getsuga comes out at the hollow as he would do nothing as the getsuga came near him and bursted into nothing. "For me ... that's a weak excuse for an attack" He would say holding up his right palm at him. "But try this on for size. GRAN REY CERO!" The hollow would say makeing a cero but 20 times as strong and as big. Right when it came out at Grave he forced out the words "Make all foes tremble under the awesome might of your strenght, leave no surviors, WRATH IZAIK!" and as he said that his sword became a double edged scyth one blade on each other side with a green embled in the middle of it and both blade white. He would cut the cero in half and flash step so swiftly and fast around the hollow that it would start to make a tornado and then he's jump out of it and pointed the double edged scyth down the end of the tornade and the embled glew bright green. "SHOW THEM YOUR WRATH IZAKI! POWER OF EXPERINCE!" Grave would say as the whole bankai would glow bright green as a green, powerful ray would destroy the hollow into oblivion. Grave would be panting and sweating hard as he let's the bankai rest on his shoulder for a while.

"It seems like Grave has found control in his arrancar ability." Aizen would say from a distance, looking down at Grave. "Aizen, we must go now, 2 powerful shinigami are comeing this way." Tousen would say as they would open a portal from the human world to hueco mundo. "Until next time, Grave" Aizen would say as the portal closes.


	10. Hatered Blinds

Chapter 4: Hatered blinds

(Flash back)

"RAHHHH" Grave said flash stepping as fast as he can at Yuki swinging his shikai at him. Yuki would merrly side step and side kick his head makeing him fall. "You still have alot to learn Grave" Yuki would say trying to make Grave use all of his power. "Grrr. TAKE THIS!" Grave would build up all his hatered and send it to Yuki in Kaze Getsuga form as it destroys everything in it's way. "Holy crud." Yuki would say looking in awe.

(Flash back ended)

"Where are you Grave Gamma!!!!!" Yuki would hollar into the air, searching for a rematch with Grave. "Come out and fight like a man! Unless your chicken" He would countine as he hears a voice to the north. "What do you want Yuki!?!?!" Grave would implore at Yuki. As soon as Yuki heard his voice a strong burst of rei would take effect on him and level all the tree in a 100 mile radius. "SO THERE YOU ARE!" Yuki would say looking mad as ever at him. "What are you so mad about?" He would ask with a very confuzed face on him. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M MAD AT GRAVE. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND THE ONLY REASON I'M ALIVE NOW IS BECAUSE OF RUKIA!!!" Yuki would say with more hatered in his voice. "B-but ... It wasn't ... me" Grave would respond back to Yuki. "Please! Don't play innocent on me grave ... now prepare to die!!!!" Yuki would say flash stepping at full speed leaveing shock waves around him. "Please ... please don't" Grave would say in a helpless voice


	11. A Sensei Lost, A Oppent Gained

Chapter 5: A Sensei lost, A Oppent Gained

(Flash back)

"That's it! Now release your zanpaktou's true form!" Yuki would yell at Grave trying to get him to use his shikai. "Morphe Izaki!" Grave would yelling as his sword morphed into a double edged sword and rei would shot up as Yuki would slide back and try to regain his balance. "That's enough Grave." Yuki would say raiseing his rei to let him get up. Grave would cough up blood falling to the ground not really able yet to control his zanpaktou's shikai. "You still need work." Yuki would say at the uncounicous Grave.

(Flash back ended)

"No more talking Grave, now I will end you." Yuki would say in a harsh voice. "Yuki ..." Grave would say "Fine ... I guess there's no way around it." Grave would say raiseing his rei to match up to Yuki's. They would ingauge into an all out sword clash as they appear and reappear from place to place only visable by the sparks made when the 2 clashes there swords. Grave would stop in mid air and form a double cero in both hands and sonido down at Yuki as Yuki forms a getsuga in his hands and as the two got to each other they would let the blast hit one another sending them back very far. They would get up coughing up blood. "Right now .. we're equal ... SO LET'S STEP IT UP!" Yuki would shout, chanting "Screech Zanghellalga!". Yuki's zanpaktou would become a huge chain sword as he would dissappear and reappear behind grave and slashes at him but Grave would turn just in time to block with izaki. "It seems either you've gotten worse ... or you just don't want to fight with your all!!!" Yuki would say raiseing up is rei even more makeing Grave almost fall to his knees. Before Grave could say anything back Yuki would have stabbed him in the chest makeing Grave cough up blood and slide backwards. "Damn it" Grave would say, flinching alittle at the wound. "Not hurt are yah!?" Yuki would yell at him letting his rei leak out more and more. "Not at all shinigami" Grave would say as he would sonido so fast around Yuki that even he couldn't see his movements then finally strikeing Yuki's back with Izaki as he turn's to try and slash at him, Grave would be gone. He would appear infront of Yuki stabing him rapidly as blood floods down to the ground. Grave would stop after awhile as he'd sonido backwards alittle waiting for Yuki's next move. Yuki would have already appeared infront of him were he sonidoed to. Then all of a sudden yuki's zanpaktou would be slashed into Grave's right shoulder makeing him drop Izaki, givein the chance to hit Grave, Yuki would aim his free hand at Grave and send a getsuga in his face. Grave would twirl around as he hits the ground coughing up blood. "So arrancar ... are you defeated so easily!?!?!?!" Yuki would shout and ask at the same time. "Not by a long shot." He would respond makeing his rei 5 times stronger then Yuki's as Grave would say "SHRED IZAKI!!!!!". Grave's zanpaktou would morphe into his skin makeing a sort of grimmjows shikai suit but black and the blade would form on his right and left arm as his mask would grow to the top of his head, makeing a horn grow out. "_NOW SHINIGAMI! Face your death!" _Grave would say in a rocky voice faceing Yuki, not as a sensei ... but as an oppent ...


End file.
